Legends of Roflgator
''Legends of Roflgator ''is a roleplaying series created by VRChat player and content creator 'Rob' Roflgator that debuted in May 2018 detailing his hilariously convoluted plot to take over the world by partaking in various questionable schemes with his friends. Events that took place during The Legends of Roflgator are listed under the following category: Events: Legends of Roflgator Summary Roflgator, an opportunistic, money-loving alligator robot of mysterious origins, motivated by his insecurity regarding his talented relative KimplE and the pursuit of knowledge on his true origins, would concoct a long-term conspiracy to make himself the most powerful robot in the VRWorld, the land of polygons. To do this he hopes to accrue as many resources and trusted allies as needed via various schemes of subversion and intrigue, from appeasing the mafia to starting a cult to infiltrating law enforcement and using it to rob people. With these schemes he hopes to finally be able to take on the multi-faceted kitty robot Kimple, first using her to meet his true creator then subsequently defeating her by any means necessary, subduing her ability to stop his plans. Once Kimple's projected resistance is rendered null, Roflgator will use his assembled army of robots in VRChat to wage war on his enemies and conquer the realms, crowning himself the ruler that no one individual can challenge. He facilitates this by promoting the advancements of robot rights and preaching his philosophy of tolerance of robots and traps and intolerance to furries and lolis. Will the robot's goals ever come to fruition? If so, how close is is he to achieving them? Plot synopsis Click here for the Official Episode Guide, detailing each episode! '' Training Arc (Prelude and OVA) In late April-early May 2018, Roflgator (Rob)'s old demon mentor Arcadum had returned to re-train him to increase his potential and re-sharpen his skills as Rob's abilities had grown stale from mingling with humans so much. On May 9th, Roflgator leave for a week-long training trip with Arcadum in order to improve his skills, leaving his old rival Chipz, the vampire hotshot himself, in charge as the manager of Rob's Great Pug bar and restaurant, though Chipz was to still adhere to Rob's wife Ikumi and her seniority. Things would turn messy as, under Chipz's rule, the Pug would fall into (further) social disorder. It got so bad on May 11th, it led Ikumi to nearly abandon the Pug, leaving Rob's creation Astree behind as Chipz continuously defied Ikumi's rule, doing whatever he wanted. Things would eventually come back under control that night once Chipz left. Mafia Wars Arc (Season 1) During Roflgator's training week with Arcadum, new developments were unfolding in VRChat's underground world of organized crime. The patriarch of the powerful Calzone Family, Don Vinchenzo Corleone Calzone, the landlord of the Great Pug Roflgator owns - and the uncle of Vintendo - has turned his attention to the tri-state area in which Rob's Pug operates, hoping to expand his operations. In a landmark move, Don Vinchenzo Calzone met with Father Sargento, the head of the rival Sargento Family, at the sacred Sargento Chapel to finally squash their age-old rivalry between the families. With the Calzone and Sargento families now working together, Don Vinchenzo is now seeking to solidify his power in opposition to rival families in the realm, such as the so-called "Bagel Bandits" mafia ran by Joey Bagels, and the previously-formed crew led by Chipz, who has been swept into the underground world through his relationship with Lanfear. Roflgator returned from his training trip on May 16th, in which he immediately began to partake in more wingmanning and catching up on the situation of the Pug. His intense training made his arms extremely sore, basically rendering them useless - restricting his movements. On May 17th, Don Vinchenzo Calzone himself paid a visit to Roflgator's Pug to conduct an "inspection," when in reality he was scoping out the place to gauge Roflgator's usefulness in his power grab. There, he recruited GreatKhanHD, Shrimp, Hydrand, and Buza into the Calzone Mafia, poaching Roflgator of some of his closest allies. Don Vinchenzo determined that Roflgator would only get in the way of the Mafia's grand scheme, thus he forged a conspiracy to muscle out Roflgator, using some of his closest allies to subvert his rule from the inside out. Also, the Blue Man Foundation Church paid their first respects to their Lord and Savior, Blue Man. WATCH the episode here: Legends of Roflgator Episode 2: The Inspection On May 20th, Don Vinchenzo's plan was launched: the conspirators (primarily Shrimp, Hydrand, Vintendo, and Buza) would use President Jor Rilla as a puppet to overthrow Roflgator's rule at the Great Pug, however the plan hit a few snags as Astree and Joshy eavesdropped on the conspirators and informed Roflgator of the plot, leading him to grow increasingly paranoid of everyone at the Pug, including Jor himself and his employee Cheese. The mafia knew that Roflgator had become aware, thus Hydrand concocted a plan to earn his trust by hiring Tanomalous - an enemy of Roflgator - as a hitman to stab the president, then Hydrand would come in to save him. Roflgator learned of this at the last moment, but it was too late. Jor made it out lightly wounded; Roflgator reluctantly had to leave the Pug for the night, actually leaving it open for a take over by the Calzones. The Don himself indeed paid a visit afterward in order to rendezvous with the conspirators and get a hold of the situation, even flattering Jor in the process. Also, Roflgator reluctantly agreed to an eventual mock wedding with Chipz to fulfill Mishtal's degenerate wet dreams of a "#Ripz" shipping. Yeah. WATCH the episode here: Episode 4: The Calzone Conspiracy Blue Man Cult Arc and Demon Arc (Season 1 - Season 2) After the evil cult nun that cursed him in Season 1 lies about lifting the curse, Rob is tormented by haunting sightings of ghouls and demons (and Mishtal's ghost) wherever he goes, driving him almost completely insane. Rob initially thinks these sightings are some type of "ghost in the machine"-style virus or glitch in his hardware, but it turns out the curse was real, with real consequences that impact his life, his family and friends forever. It's not until Rob's mentor Arcadum is sought to end the curse, leading to an epic showdown between powerful supernatural forces never before seen. Crime and Punishment Arc (Season 3) TBA Presidential Campaign Arc (Season 3) On June 25th, after his stint as the new police commissioner of the CTC (PPD), Roflgator would gather the people at the lair in his throne room to announce his presidential campaign for the upcoming Summer 2018 elections. He would announce his candidacy versus Jor Rilla, Vintendo and R3dz. Rob would engross himself in the seedy underbelly of political campaigning and power politics in order to achieve his goal. In his insatiable chase for victory he would risk everything, even his closest relationships, to secure the ultimate authority: the Presidency. Despite an early withdrawal of candidacy by Vintendo and a massive promotional campaign by Space Whale on behalf of R3dz, the election would largely boil down to a heated stand-off between the incumbent Jor Rilla and the conniving, power hungry Roflgator. Rob's main campaign strategy was to play dirty, constantly attempting to sabotage Jor through under handed tactics and attempting to have him embroiled in scandals. Rob would employ Buza and the not-so-bright VP himself Shrimp to assist him in waging political warfare. A grassroots write-in candidate, GabouLit, would also announce his candidacy, utilizing the slogan "Don't dab, vote for Gab!". First debate The first presidential debate would take place on June 29th on Vintendo's podcast stage. TBA Second Debate The second presidential debate would take place on July 1st. TBA Election Day Voting day would take place on July 2nd. TBA Goblin Presidency TBA Hollywood and Golden Gator Arc (Season 4) TBA Sub-Arc: Valco and Shrimp Murder-Mystery Arc TBA Sub-Arc: The Love Arc On August 12th, Rob would declare the conclusion of a short sub arc he simply called the "Love" arc. The arc was Rob and co. attempting to wingman Vincent RX, among others. The arc would end with Vincent showing his appreciation for Rob's efforts after finally finding a love, and with Harly and Byuyu's wedding. Sub-Arc: Alien invasion/Mishtal Revival Arc Aliens invade, Ikumi is taken hostage and is thought to be murdered but her body disappears. In the chaos Roflgator looses touch with his friends and a mysterious alien guides Roflgator on his quest to earn back their trust and possibly Ikumi's body. Mishtal is revived but is a shadow of her former self. ''TBA Diplomacy and Independence Arc (Season 5) Establishing his bar on an Island Rob decides to declare it a nation and initiates diplomatic relations with other neighboring islands and micro-states. Sub-Arc: Loli-Furry War Arc An army of "Lolis" invade the island and kidnap some of it's customers and employees. TBA Sub-Arc: The Redman Arc (Season 5 - Season 6) The mysterious investor CoffeeBean brings problems from his past and a mysterious being called The Keeper warns of Redman escaping. TBA Welcome to Bricktown Arc (Season 6) TBA Sub-Arc: WiFiPunk Disappearance Arc TBA Sub-Arc: Red man rising Sub-Arc: Furry Pandemic Arc TBA Sub-Arc: The Furry Adventure The king of furries leads Roflgator, Shrimp, The Bandit, SciFri and their party on a magical furry adventure. TBA "Pre-Season 5" and "Season 5" please come again? (Season 7) Roflgator decides to spice it up and start his own pre-season 5 and prepare to launch the legendary and much anticipated "Season 5". It was anti-climatically hyped up before being declared as a ruse. The future events will be documented under the category Bricktown RP. Trivia * At the end of Season 3, Roflgator said his favorite arc up to that point was the Mafia Wars Arc. * Roflgator has most probably lost track of his own season numbering since he decided to reboot his series at the start of "Legends of Roflgator". * Calling or referring to Season 7 as "Pre-Season 5" and "Season 5" are jokes, poking fun of Chipz RP being delayed for over 5 months - and counting. Category:Chronicled Events Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:Events Category:Legends of Roflgator